on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Strolling,Scouting,Shop,Titles
STROLLING Strolling is a cute feature that lets two cards of your choice walk around and collect mats for Bond and Lessons. You can also hear and read them interact with each other similar to Spot Talks. Bringing cards out for a stroll also increases Bond and ct levels once they’re done exploring. To start strolling, pick one from any of the areas available for exploring, and select two boys to send out by tapping on the upper left portraits. You’ll notice that certain combinations can affect the Drop Rate and Walking Time, so make sure you bring along two cards that are compatible with each other in that area. AREAS Areas are where you choose to make your chosen characters stroll. For beginners, you start with 3 unlocked areas, but the more main story chapters you unlock and read, the more areas you’ll open up, ending at 10. The details on the area also give a hint on who’s best to send out for that environment. So far, these are (update: added in drop units): * Area 1: Arata (Tektite), Hotaru (Cubic Zirconia) & Sairi (Yufa Stone) * Area 2: Chihiro (Diamond), Azuki (Red Beryl) & An (Amber) ''' * '''Area 3: Ren (Garnet), Nanao (Yellow Diamond) & Shiro (Flourite) * Area 4: Outa (Tiger’s Eye), Ranma (Peridot) & Kasumi (Topaz) * Area 5: Yuna (Opal), Tsubaki (Ruby) & Aoi (Blue Diamond) * Area 6: Mikado (Sapphire), Mamoru (Obsidian) & Tomoe (Coral) * Area 7: Sora (Moonstone), Shin (Rhodochrosite) & Rei (Pearl) * Area 8: Yukiya (Crystal), Rikka (Lapis Lazuli) & Sae (Alexandrite) * Area 9: Momose (Pink Diamond), Sawa (Aquamarine) & Haruto (Heliodor) * Area 10: Rin (Tourmaline), Midori (Emerald) & Inori (Moldabyte) ''' SCOUTING Scouting is where you can get cards to strengthen. There are three items you can use to scout: '''Crown Stars, Pieces, and Tickets. For all of the mentioned options, you have the choice to either do a single scout, or a multi (10) scout. Scouting using pieces will never give you SSR cards, but you do have a chance to get SR cards from that box. The Ticket Scouting box only appears when you have Tickets on hand, and the rarities available on the box vary depending on the kind of ticket you use. Tickets come in 3 kinds: R+, SR+ and SSR. SHOP If you’re short on materials like rings or notebooks, you can always try to buy out what you need from the shop. The Shop is separated into two parts: Pieces and Rare Pieces. The harder-to-get items (along with R+/SR+ Tickets) can be found on the Rare Pieces shop. All the items display only have a certain amount of stocks available, and once you buy them out, you’ll have to wait for the next month until new stocks become available again. It’s okay to spend pieces on materials you might need for CV, but rare pieces are best saved up until you can buy the tickets sold each month. TITLES As you progress in the game, you’ll start to get Titles. These are little banners you can equip and display on your profile. To equip a Title, go to your Profile and tap on the Title currently displayed. A box will pop up with a list of your unlocked Titles. Now select one you like to change the one on display to that one. REQUIREMENTS Credit goes to fuyuki#2961https://discordapp.com/invite/qyHrKqg from the On Air! Discord for these translations. * Get rank 10/25/50/100/200/300 * Clear the unit's story ( one each ) * Clear the main story * Class-up ( max CV lesson ) on a seiyuu's SR card ( one each ) * Class-up ( max CV lesson ) on a seiyuu's SSR card ( one each ) * Do 10/30/50/100 auditions * Gain 5/10/20 friends * Spot talk for 10/100/500/1000/1500 times * Login for 7/50/100/365 days Category:Shop Category:Titles Category:Gameplay Scouting Category:Strolling Category:Areas Category:Requirements